


Can't Lose You Again

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (?), Angst, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: While investigating the strange new Palace Joker risks his live for Crow and that pisses Crow off.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Can't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanaxsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaxsongs/gifts).



> I wrote this as a part of a trade between me and a friend of mine!! It took forever to figure out what to write for her but I’m glad I finally did it!! Hope you enjoy it my dude!!!
> 
> Also, two things 1) This is tagged as Gen but Goro has a potty mouth soooo yeah be warned about that and 2) The only reason I tagged this with the P5 Protag ship tag and tagged both Akira and Ren is cuz the friend I wrote this for uses Ren for the protag while I use Akira so to my brain it just made sense to do that instead of tagging it what I usually tag it (plus he’s only called Joker though out the fic cuz they’re in the Metaverse and I’ve that before and still used the tags I normally use but still)

Crow drove his sword into the Shadow and watched as it disappeared into a black mist, once he was sure there were no more threats he turned to find Yoshizawa healing an injured Joker.

He gritted his teeth, “What the fuck was that?”

“He was just trying to-”

“I know what he was trying to do!” Crow growled, cutting Yoshizawa off.

“It’s alright Kasumi...” said Joker, some hints of pain still in his voice as Yoshizawa continued to heal him.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Of course he thinks it’s alright! This idiot is always pulling this self sacrificial bullshit!!” Crow hissed, “Why did you take that hit for me?! It was powerful enough to have killed you!!” Crow was now yelling.

“I couldn’t risk it.” Joker said as a nervous Yoshizawa helped him to his feet.

“Risk what?”

“Losing you again.”

Crow stood there in silence staring at Joker as he stared back, a serious look on his face which told Crow he meant what he had just said.

“U-Um is everything alright?” asked Yoshizawa who was both concerned and confused.

“Let’s go.” said Crow ignoring Yoshizawa entirely.

“H-Hey! I-” Yoshizawa stopped as Joker rested one of his hands on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, let’s go.”

“....O-Ok...” Yoshizawa stood and watched as Joker walked ahead of her, hands casually in his pockets, and began walking side by side with Crow.

“You shouldn’t yell at Kasumi, she’s just trying to help.” Joker half jokingly scolded.

He was met with silence.

“Y’know you scolded me for being self sacrificial but wouldn’t you say what you did back at Shido’s Palace was pretty self sacrificial?”

Crow let out a heavy sigh.

“Kinda hypocritical don’t you think? And I mean I’m happy you’re here but-”

“Why the fuck do I love you so much?” Crow angrily whispered to himself.

“Hm? You say something?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Joker chuckled, “Alright alright.”


End file.
